As a vehicle body structure having a detachable roof, the following vehicle body structure is known: with a detachable roof (hereinafter referred to as a soft top) detachably attached to a roof opening of a vehicle body, an end of the soft top (hereinafter referred to as a press end) is in contact with a seal member of the roof opening.
Specifically, in the seal member, a first seal unit and a second seal unit are disposed spaced apart in a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle body. In addition, the press end of the soft top is provided with a lower sheet and a wire member. The lower sheet is composed of awning cloth having flexibility.
The lower sheet is pulled down by the wire member with the soft top mounted on the roof opening, and the press end of the soft top thereby comes into contact with the first and second seal units. Thus, the first and second seal units are deformed, and the press end of the soft top is thereby supported by the reaction force of each seal unit, and sealing between each seal unit and the press end of the soft top is maintained (see, for instance, Japanese Patent No. 5478673).
In a known vehicle roof structure, the roof opening of the vehicle body is provided with a molding which comes into contact with the peripheral edge of a roof glass from an upper position. Specifically, the molding is provided with a pair of weather strip parts spaced apart in a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle body, and a stopper unit is provided between the pair of weather strip parts.
The peripheral edge of the roof glass is brought into contact with the stopper unit, and the peripheral edge is thereby supported by the stopper unit. In this state, the pair of weather strip parts is pressed and deformed by the peripheral edge of the roof glass. Here, the roof glass and a metal panel have a higher stiffness compared with the soft top. Therefore, an amount of flexure, which occurs in a central portion of the roof glass, is reduced to a small value with the roof glass mounted on the roof opening. Consequently, it is possible to dispose the peripheral edge of the roof glass in a substantially horizontal position in the vicinity of the stopper unit, and thus sealing between each weather strip part and the peripheral edge of the roof glass is maintained by the reaction force of the pair of weather strip parts (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 07-101251).